Currently, most common flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs). The display area of the flat panel display device comprises a plurality of pixel areas formed by gate lines and data lines which are arranged in a crossing manner, and each of the pixel areas is provided with a thin film transistor (TFT) for controlling display. The TFT is driven by a driving unit located in the non-display area to achieve image displaying function of pixels. The drive unit includes a gate driver and a source driver, wherein the gate driver is used for scanning and turning on multi-channel RGB pixels in the same row in the display screen, and the source driver is configured to provide display data for the turned-on multi-channel RGB pixels.
The clock signal of the gate driver is provided by a level shifting circuit. The level shifting circuit is generally used to convert an inputted small-amplitude level signal into a large-amplitude level signal for driving pixels through the gate lines and the TFTs. During actual use, since the wiring space is limited, a crossing of clock signal lines is likely to occur upon the clock signal lines are being arranged. Once a short circuit occurs at a position where the clock signal lines cross each other, the clock signal will be short circuited during the displaying. As a result, a large short circuit current is generated due to the large amplitude of the clock signal, which may cause the gate driver to be burned by the current, so that the display device is damaged, and even a potential safety problem may be caused.